


Supervivientes

by Mrs_Zoldyck



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Feels, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Zoldyck/pseuds/Mrs_Zoldyck
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky sobrevive a un apocalipsis zombies y junto a JJ, Phichit, Christophe y Seung forman un escruadron. Yuri se enamora lentamente de Jean sin darse cuenta y Jean de él, pero son demasiado ingenuos para admitirlo. Todo se va a descontrolar cuando vayan en una misión para buscar alimentos.





	Supervivientes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El mundo de Yuri!!! on ICE y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo-san y Mappa.

Es el año 2020, tengo actualmente 18 años. Mi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky y he sobrevivido durante dos años a un apocalipsis zombie.

Hace dos años en la ciudad de Tokyo comenzó la infección, un extraño virus que atacaba las células nerviosas de los seres humanos dejándolos como caníbales azotó el planeta. Según los informes el virus deja a las células del cuerpo en un estado catatónico permanente dejando a nivel cerebral instintos básicos de supervivencia, el más marcado es el hambre de carne humana.

El virus se transmite a través de la mordida y el periodo que tarda en convertirte en un maldito zombie depende del cuerpo de la persona. Algunos tardan días y otros tardan tan solo un par de horas. Hasta el momento nadie es inmune al virus.

Todo comenzó a unas semanas de mi cumpleaños número 16. Recuerdo haber tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones en casa de Yuri Katsuki. Nos habíamos divertido mucho esos días después del GPF y las festividades de navidad junto con año nuevo.

Una noche en la que nos alocamos bebiendo saque y cantando karaoke, sin que supiéramos todo comenzó. A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos con resaca en busca de la hermana de Yuuri al aeropuerto, quien venía desde Tokyo.

Yuuri y yo nos sorprendimos al llegar al aeropuerto y contemplar un caos absoluto. Su hermana llegó despavorida hacia nosotros y se lanzó a los brazos de Yuuri sollozando desconsoladamente. Cuando recobró la calma nos contó que un pasajero del avión había enloquecido y había mordido a muchas personas incluyéndola.

Yuuri le revisó la mordida que estaba en el brazo la cual lucía terrible, decidimos llevarla al hospital lo antes posible. Una vez allá el médico la observó, le hizo unas curaciones y la mandó con medicamentos de regreso a casa argumentando que no era nada de qué preocuparse. Pronto sabríamos cuan errado se encontraba.

Al llegar a casa, después de unas cuantas horas. La hermana de Yuuri comenzó a sentirse mal. En la noche una fuerte fiebre la atacó por lo que decidieron llamar un doctor a domicilio. Recuerdo que en la casa de Yuuri todos estábamos muy preocupados, ella lucía cada vez peor.

Cuando el doctor llego a la casa lo condujeron al cuarto de Mari, todos esperamos afuera presos del nerviosismo aguardando por el informe del doctor. Pasaron unos minutos y los gritos del doctor se oyeron por toda la casa. Cuando regresamos el hombre tenía una mordida en el cuello, el piso estaba cubierto de la sangre que brotaba desde el doctor.

En ese momento todo se volvió confuso y lo que recuerdo de los flashbacks es a Mari vuelta zombie atacando a los padres de Yuuri, Yuuri temblando en el suelo en shock sin entender que sucedía. Golpee a Mari en la cabeza con una estatuilla cuando se dirigía a atacar a Yuuri, ella cayó al suelo inconsciente. Tomé a Yuuri de los brazos para ayudar a levantarse y le grité para que reaccionara sin obtener respuesta.

De un momento a otro los padres de Yuuri junto con el doctor se levantaron nuevamente desde la muerte y supe en ese momento que debíamos huir de ese lugar. Yuuri finalmente reaccionó tomándome de la mano para correr directamente hacia el automóvil, lo encendió y me dijo que iríamos al aeropuerto.

Al llegar al aeropuerto el caos continuaba, la gente queriendo huir de Japón por todos los medios posibles y los policías intentando contener a los zombies en las calles. Nos dirigimos rápidamente en busca de pasajes a donde fuera, lejos de Japón. Después de una hora Yuuri pudo conseguir unos boletos a Canadá, gracias a un viejo amigo de la escuela que trabajaba en el aeropuerto. Tomamos el vuelo con dirección a Montreal, ciudad donde se encontraba Viktor en una exhibición a beneficio.

Yuuri lloró prácticamente durante todo el viaje en mis brazos preguntando por Viktor a cada momento, estaba perdiendo la razón después de ver a su familia completa convertirse en caníbales. Mis nervios estaban de punta, a cada momento creía que un pasajero iba a enloquecer como Mari asesinándonos a todos.

Para nuestra mala suerte minutos antes de aterrizar mis más profundos temores se hicieron realidad. Un pasajero se transformó, el caos se desató volviendo todo confuso al interior del avión. De un segundo a otro, gritos, sangre, desesperación y lo peor, un tipo le había mordido la muñeca a Yuuri.

El avión aterrizó, tomé a Yuuri de la mano y como pudimos salimos del aeropuerto. En Montreal todo estaba tranquilo, a excepción de los pasajeros que veníamos desde Japón. Llamé a Viktor desde un teléfono público, fue de inmediato a recogernos en el aeropuerto. Nos llevó de inmediato a un hospital a que nos revisaran mientras Yuuri permanecía en shock sentado en el copiloto.

Como pude le conté toda la historia mientras llegábamos al hospital. Viktor les explicó todo y decidieron dejar a Yuri en cuarentena. A mí después de revisarme me dejaron libre.

Viktor me pidió que volviera a su habitación y trajera ropa junto con otras cosas que Yuuri podría necesitar durante su estadía en el hospital mientras Viktor compartía la cuarentena con Yuuri bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Unas horas más tarde volví al hospital por ellos, todo era un caos nuevamente. Había muchos pacientes en cuarentena, enfermeras y doctores corriendo por doquier. Apresuré el paso para llegar a la habitación de Yuuri, él yacía en los brazos de Viktor palidecente. Viktor sollozaba sobre su cuerpo, le grité desde afuera que corriera o Yuuri le quitaría la vida tal y como había sucedido con Mari.

Él me contestó que quería ir con Yuuri, pues no tenía razón en la vida para permanecer vivo. Por más que intenté abrir las puertas de acrílico de la cuarentena, éstas no cedieron, tampoco lo hicieron cuando golpee con mis puños lleno de tristeza y frustración, pues estaba perdiendo a la persona que más he admirado junto con la primera persona de la que me enamoré platónicamente.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron girando la cabeza hacia Viktor, arrancándole la carótida de un mordisco. Sentí que parte de mi vida se iba con ellos.

La situación en el hospital se descontroló sin dejarme otra opción que huir lugar. Volví al departamento de Viktor y decidí encerrarme en él durante meses cubriendo puertas y ventanas con lo que tenía a mano. Racioné el alimento lo mejor que pude para alargar mi estadía lo más posible, pues de sólo pensar en ir afuera en busca de comida me hacía tener pesadillas.

Hasta que el día en que los víveres se acabaron finalmente llegó y el hambre pudo más que mi miedo a morir. Salí de noche intentando escabullirme entre los muertos vivientes, quienes no poseían tan buena visibilidad como en el día.

Unas calles más abajo había un almacén, intenté llegar ahí por medio de callejones y pasadizos. Llevaba un bate de baseball en las manos junto con la esperanza de no toparme con alguna horda de zombies. Logré escabullirme en la tienda por la puerta del perro, gracias a la gran contorsión que el ballet me había brindado logré entrar. Tomé desesperadamente todas las provisiones que pude, luego me percaté de la presencia de un revolver y lo guardé en mi bolsillo de inmediato.

Creí tener la suerte de mi lado, cuan equivocado estaba. Cuando me disponía a salir escuché ruidos provenientes de la bodega del local. Me acerqué temeroso y abría la puerta de una fuerte patada apuntando con el arma. Allí estaban, tres zombies subiendo torpemente por las escaleras tan hambrientos como yo. Pero yo no tenía la intención de ser la cena de nadie esa noche.

Así que descargué el arma torpemente sobre sus cuerpos mientras huía como podía. Me tomaron alrededor de diez disparos acabar con los tres por culpa de mi inexperiencia con las armas y la nula puntería que poseía en ese entonces.

El sonido de los disparos alertó a más zombies que rondaban por el almacén, sin darme cuenta de un momento a otro había veinte zombies rodeando el almacén, intentando atravesar las vitrinas. En ese momento sabía que mi suerte había acabado, era imposible salir de allí por mis propios medios. Rápidamente tomé meses y tablas junto con un tarro de clavos y un martillo que se encontraban para mi suerte a mi alcance. Cubrí todas las entradas asegurándome que nada que no estuviera vivo pudiese alcanzarme.

Tres meses estuve confinado en ese lugar temiendo que algún día alguna tabla cediera y entraran todos los asquerosos zombies por mí. Pero un milagro ocurrió.

Una noche fría en la que mi cordura se estaba escapando junto con mis esperanzas de salir de ese maldito lugar. Un Chico moreno ingresó por la puerta del perro, fue tan sigiloso que no me percaté. Cuando lo hice, no me detuve a pensar si estaba vivo o no. El miedo de que un muerto viviente entrara por ahí me invadió por completo, así que sólo lo golpee en la cabeza con el bate y me quedé sentado en el mismo sitio en el que había estado hace semanas.

Quince minutos más tarde, después de purgar a todos los zombies de la zona con lanzallamas y motosierras. Un escuadrón de agentes ingresó. Eran alrededor de cinco de diferentes edades, vestidos con unos trajes negros y equipados por completo con arneses, armas y quien sabe qué diablos más.

Su líder era un tipo alto, fornido y ruidoso. Sin decir una palabra me sacó del lugar tomándome en sus brazos. Luché con todas mis fuerzas al no entender qué diablos estaba sucediendo, no sabía si estaba alucinando o realmente había humanos aún en esa maldita ciudad.

Me metió en un coche gigantesco de aspecto militar y comenzó a hablarme en francés, mientras revisaba mi cuerpo junto a otro chico en busca de mordidas. Lo golpee en el rostro y en inglés le pregunté qué demonios estaba haciendo. Sonrió sobándose el rostro y comenzó a hablarme en inglés, me dijo que no era una clase de pervertido o algo así. Sólo se estaba asegurando de que no tuviera una mordida que arriesgara a todo su equipo.

Me contó que ellos eran un escuadrón de la CIA que había trabajado los últimos meses intentando detener el avance de las personas contagiadas, pero a los seis meses ya no quedaba mucho por defender, por lo que sus hombres junto a él decidieron armar una caravana de automóviles blindados con el fin de sobrevivir y rescatar supervivientes. Anhelando encontrar un lugar libre de la infección.

Su nombre era el capitán Jean Jaques Leroy y desde ese día se convirtió en parte vital de mi supervivencia. Me enseño a luchar contra mis miedos, a pelear, a disparar un arma, a refinar mi puntería y gracias a él me convertí en un agente más de su escuadrón.

Me consoló en los momentos en los que lloré por la pérdida de todos a los que consideraba parte de mi familia y me hizo reír en las noches de insomnio que solían asecharme algunas veces. Por un año completo dependí de él y él comenzó a depender de mí. A pesar de mis arranques estúpidos o las veces en las que lo trataba mal a modo de broma.

En un año hizo de mí el mejor agente de su escuadrón, dejé de ser un estorbo y devolvió mis ganas de luchar, de sobrevivir. Todos me hicieron sentir que tenía una nueva familia y una razón por la cual pelear ayudando a la humanidad. Pasé de ser la persona a la que siempre les salvaban el culo a la persona que siempre le salvaba la vida a los demás. Sobre todo la de JJ.

A pesar de que me volví fuerte en todos los sentidos, mi dependencia hacia Jean no disminuyó en lo absoluto. Aún lloraba en sus brazos algunas noches cuando la esperanza me abandonaba y aún dormía junto a él cuando me asechaba el insomnio. Tener a JJ al lado era lo único que calmaba mi ansiedad de una muerte que me pisaba los pasos.

Yuri terminó de escribir en sus memorias cuando JJ entra para ver en que se entretenía su rubio amigo.

─ Tienes un diario? Déjame leerlo! ─ exclamó Jean con entusiasmo intentando arrebatar la libreta de las manos de Yuri.

─Basta! No seas idiota. No es un diario, sólo escribo mis memorias en el caso de que muera algún día─

─La necesidad de las estrellas de dejar un legado? ─ Afirmó Jean burlonamente. Sabía que Yuri había sido una estrella del patinaje antes de que todo el mundo se viniera abajo.

─Tsk. Cállate─ bufó Yuri.

─Yuri odio que hables así, me hiciste la promesa de dejar el tema de la muerte de lado─ Jean cambió su sonrisa por una expresión seria. Realmente detestaba pensar en la posibilidad de que Yuri muriera o peor se convirtiera algún día. Lo tomó del rostro mirándolo fijamente.

─Basta Jean, sabes que moriremos algún día─ exclamó Yuri haciendo la mirada hacia un lado. Jean le enderezó el rostro con delicadeza para que lo mirara a los ojos y Yuri le prestó atención.

─Yuri, no voy a permitir que eso suceda. Así que hazte a la idea de vivir muchos años─ Jean le sonrió con ternura y lo abrazó ligeramente brindándole tranquilidad.

─... Y que sucederá si tu mueres primero? ─

─Seguirás sobreviviendo, me lo prometiste─ Le contestó Jean casi como una orden juntando su frente con la del menor.

─No. Si tu mueres... ─Suspiró hondo para continuar su afirmación─ Si tu mueres, iré contigo─ Yuri se sonrojó y dejó el compartimiento donde se encontraban de manera veloz, mientras Jean lo veía alejarse con ternura.

A JJ le enternecían las veces en que Yuri demostraba que él era importante en su vida. Porque pesar de que JJ fingía una profunda amistad hacia él, estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de Yuri y esa era la razón por la que lo protegía como si Yuri fuera una especie de tesoro personal. En su interior lo llamaba "mi ángel", aunque en un par de ocasiones accidentalmente le había llamado así provocando que Yuri sólo se limitara a golpearlo en el estómago.

Yuri no sospechaba en lo más mínimo de sus sentimientos, o al menos eso pensaba JJ. La mayoría del escuadrón sospechaba de sus sentimientos. Sólo su mejor amigo Chris y la pareja de éste, Phichit, sabían lo que él sentía hacía su ángel. Chris siempre lo animaba a confesarle sus sentimientos a Yuri. Pero Jean prefería conservar aquella hermosa codependencia que tenían bajo la excusa de la amistad, por el gran miedo de ser rechazado por Yuri.

Aquellas noches en las que Yuri dejaba su orgullo de lado preso del miedo y le pedía que durmieran juntos, Jean prefería no dormir para no perderse un segundo de contemplar la belleza del ruso desde cerca. Le acariciaba el cabello hasta la madrugada y fingía estar dormido cuando Yuri despertaba.

Imaginaba como se sentiría besarlo o escuchar palabras románticas de la boca de Yuri aunque eso a su parecer era prácticamente imposible.

Lo besó en un par de ocasiones mientras dormía porque realmente lo amaba intensamente y le era difícil resistirse a esas demostraciones. Pro se prometió a sí mismo no volver a hacerlo porque abusar de la confianza de Yuri le dolía profundamente en su interior.

Yuri era todo para él, sus ganas de luchar, sus ganas de vivir, sus ganas de reír, sus ganas de bromear y subirle el ánimo a sus compañeros. Era capaz de absolutamente todo por ver sonreír a "su ángel".

Jean volvió en sí y siguió a Yuri, quien se dirigía a un lugar en el autobús que habían designado como el comedor. Allí se encontraban Guang y Leo quienes se habían vuelto novios hace unos meses después de que Guang salvó la vida de Leo. El estadounidense lo besó y le pidió ser su novio, desde ese momento se volvieron inseparables.

Yuri los saludó y se sentó al lado de Phichit, quien se había vuelto su amigo tras la muerte de Yuuri y al encontrarlo junto a los chicos del escuadrón. Ambos habían querido demasiado al Japonés, algunas veces podían pasar horas recordando momentos junto a él. A Yuri le encantaba cuando Phichit le hablaba de sus tiempos en la universidad.

Junto a Phichit estaba Chris, quien actualmente era su novio. Chris y Phichit hacían lo que podían por unir más a JJ con Yuri, pero ambos eran demasiado inexpertos e idiotas como para aprovechar la ayuda de la pareja.

─Hey Phichit! ─ saludó Yuri sonriente rodeando al chico con un brazo por la espalda.

Chris tosió para hacerse presente y Yuri se giró para saludarle. ─Hey Chris, lo siento. No te vi─ Chris lo saludó con la mano y continuó degustando la cena.

─Hoy acabé con veinte de esos mal nacidos! Le gané al idiota de Jean nuevamente─ Jean se sentó al lado de Yuri al llegar al comedor y le pasó una mano por el hombro con un semblante lleno de confianza.

─Lo dejé ganar─ musitó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa.

─No mientas idiota, te gané limpiamente y lo sabes. Pedazo de imbécil─ Bufó Yuri furioso, para después sonreír y darle un pequeño golpecito en el pecho a JJ.

─Vamos Jean, es momento de aceptar tu derrota─ Interfirió Phichit rodeando al ruso con sus brazos de manera protectora. Yuri actuaba como un niño pequeño con él. Escondió su cabeza en el hombro del mayor y ladeando la cabeza le enseñó la lengua al JJ.

─Está bien, lo acepto. El gatito me derroto─ Yuri se giró dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante al oírle llamarlo "gatito". Chris y Phichit reían notoriamente al presenciar la escena.

Yuri se volvió hacia Phichit y lo abrazó con fuerza sonrojado porque JJ lo había nombrado de la forma en que algunas veces lo hacía cuando estaban a solas y él se sentía vulnerable. Chris lo notó y decidió molestar un poco al ruso. Le parecían muy graciosas las reacciones del menor.

─Hey Yuri, no abraces así a Phichit. JJ y yo morimos de celos─ Musitó con una mirada traviesa.

Jean se atoró con el agua que bebía y Phichit se sonrojo golpeando suavemente la pierna de Chris bajo la mesa.

─JJ? De que se tendría que poner celoso el idiota? ─ Yuri le dio un sorbo a su vaso y continuó ─... No me digas que te gusta Phichit Jean─ afirmó burlonamente, mientras Jean suspiraba hondo y Chris junto a Phichit hacían sus ojos en blanco.

─Me refiero a que Jean debe sentir celos de ...─ la explicación de Chris fue interrumpida por un trozo de pan que JJ le puso en la boca para que se callara.

─Ja ja ja ─Rió Jean nerviosamente ─No sé de qué hablas. Un rey no puede sentir celos de nadie─

─Lo vez! ─ exclamó Yuri con el semblante triunfante. ─En cuanto a ti, te advierto que Phichit me pertenece─ Le advirtió desafiante mientras Phichit reía nerviosamente.

─Está bien, en ese caso y siguiendo la lógica. Jean tú eres absolutamente mío─ Chris se levantó y tomó asiento atrás de Jean, abrazándolo por la espalda. Yuri se giró para observarlos y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco amenazado.

─No! Jean también es mío! ─ exclamó mientras Jean se derretía por dentro. Yuri jamás había dicho algo así, que él le pertenecía. Sus ojos se pusieron brillosos y una sonrisa junto con un leve sonrojo se hizo presentes en su rostro. Sus latidos comenzaron a aumentar al igual que sus ganar de abrazar a Yuri.

─No Yuri, Jean es mío. Lo conozco desde antes que tú. Cuando trabajábamos en la CIA. Al igual que tú con Phichit─ Jugueteó con su comida y continuó con la traviesa expresión

─Pero hagamos un trato, si tú me das a Phichit yo te doy a JJ─ Chris apegó a Jean aún más a su cuerpo y le besó la mejilla mirando desafiantemente a Yuri.

─Chris! ─ exclamaron Phichit y Jean casi al unísono, ambos sabían que Chris se estaba pasando de la raya pero lo dejaron continuar.

─Está bien, es un trato. Acepto─ Yuri cayó por completo en el juego de Chris. Soltó a Phichit y se giró hacia Jean junto a Chris.

─Todo tuyo! ─ exclamó Chris empujando a JJ hacia los brazos de Yuri, haciéndolo abrazarlo por accidente. Para después pararse e ir a mimar a Phichit.

Jean abrazó a Yuri quien se encontraba completamente cohibido, no se esperaba en absoluto aquella reación de parte del ruso. Yuri correspondió, sin más remedio, el abrazo y sólo se limitó a articular "mío" en la oreja de Jean. Para luego tomar distancia y concentrarse en su plato de comida.

"Mío" se repetía cada segundo en la mente Jean. Resonada en su ser, al compás de sus latidos. "Mío", una palabra tan simple y a la vez tan importante. No podía con su felicidad en ese instante, Yuri Plisetsky lo había reclamado como suyo.

─Gracias! ─ Articuló con los labios sin emitir sonido hacia Chris a espaldas de Yuri. El suizo le guiñó un ojo y continuó mimando a Phichit.

Yuri intentaba distraerse comiendo en silencio. Había hecho y dicho cosas que consideraba absolutamente vergonzosas por culpa de las provocaciones de Chris. Él siempre lo hacía caer en esa clase de jugarretas aprovechándose de su ingenua e impulsiva forma de ser.

Pero había algo le que costaba quitarse de la mente. ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto el comportamiento de Chris hacia JJ? Estaba consciente de ser una persona celosa con sus amistades, pero esto había sido aún más intenso que un simple celo de amigos. Más que celos sintió angustia, angustia de que Jean no fuera exclusivamente suyo.

─Yuri. Hoy tenemos que ir por provisiones, vas a venir? ─ preguntó Jean intentando cambiar el tema al ver a Yuri un poco incómodo.

─S-Sí─ titubeó, dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a JJ y sonrojándose un poco.

─Voy por Leo y Guang─ JJ le pasó una mano por el cabello y comenzó a levantarse de la silla.

─Espera. Pichit no irá con nosotros? ─ Yuri le tomó el brazo para detenerlo. Acción que provocó la mirada tierna que Jean le dirigía cada vez que se sentía en contacto con él.

─No. Chris le tiene preparada una sorpresa. Están de cumple mes o algo así─ le susurró cerca del oído al rubio para no arruinar la sorpresa.

─Uhm Okay─ Yuri se desanimó al oír que no iría de cacería con su mejor amigo. Leo y Guang eran mucho más rápidos que Chris y Phichit. Pero él se sentía más protegido cuando su amigo los acompañaba.

─Entonces irás? ─ Volvió a preguntar Jean observándolo con atención. Jean tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto de que Yuri fuera a las cacerías de comida. Si bien el rubio era más que hábil y le había salvado el trasero unas cuantas veces, el temor de perderlo en alguna misión lo aterrorizaba a la vez que lo hacía distraerse al estar todo el tiempo pendiente de la seguridad de Yuri.

─Ya dije que iré, idiota─ Yuri tomó su plato y se levantó de la mesa dirigiendo hacia Jean su más encantadora sonrisa.

Al caer la noche los cuatro se juntaron en el automóvil donde se encontraba Seung, quien se encargaba de monitorear los terrenos antes de ir en busca de comida, a través de radares y hacks a los pocos satélites que seguían operantes.

─Seung, cómo se encuentras las cosas? ─ preguntó Yuri en tono serio con el semblante fruncido.

─Todo despejado. En la planta alta del almacén se registra actividad zombie. Tengan cuidado, deberán ir por el alcantarillado y subir al edificio por aquí─ les indicaba en un mapa digital con la ruta que debían seguir por las alcantarillas.

─Genial! Si vez mayor actividad nos avisas─ exclamó Jean con entusiasmo. Realmente amaba la adrenalina de salir de cacería.

─Sé cómo hacer mi trabajo, Jean─ contestó Seung con tono serio y algo de fastidio, mientras continuaba tecleando en su computadora.

─Me da miedo cuando bajamos a las alcantarillas─ le susurró Guang a Leo con la voz temblorosa.

─No temas osito, sabes que siempre te protejo. Cuando te ha sucedido algo malo a mi lado? ─ Leo lo tomó de la cintura y le besó la mejilla.

─Si Leo me protege, entonces ya no tendré nada que temer─ le contestó Guang abrasándolo efusivamente. El mayor temor de Guang realmente era que a Leo le sucediera algo malo, más que mal era el amor de su vida y prefería sacrificar su propia vida en favor del bienestar de su novio.

Yuri los observaba mientras Jean y Seung discutían algo sobre la ruta como de costumbre, discusión que Jean jamás ganaba; pues el coreano era muy estricto y calculador con las rutas que creaba para el escuadrón. Yuri al ver la escena de Leo y Guang, pensó que sería una buena idea hacer lo mismo con Jean. Decirle que le daba miedo bajar al alcantarillado para que JJ lo mimara con abrazos y palabras tiernas tal y como Leo lo hizo con su novio.

Hace días que sentía a Jean un tanto distante, desde que le había confesado entre llantos el amor platónico que había sentido hacia Yuri Katsuki. La situación comenzaba a preocuparle, a pesar de que JJ hacía como que nada sucediera el notó un cambio en la atmósfera que compartían.

─Ok chicos, con Seung hemos escogido la mejor ruta. Vayan a equiparse de inmediato y nos encontraremos aquí mismo─

Leo y Guang se dirigieron rápidamente a colocarse el equipo, junto con las armas e intercomunicadores. Yuri fue con JJ como de costumbre.

─Jean yo...─ Yuri dudó de continuar con su plan─ Olvídalo, no es nada─ continuó amarrando sus arneses y dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo.

─Vamos, dímelo. Que es lo que te mantiene tan inquieto? ─ Le preguntó Jean mientras se colocaba las armas en las fundas.

─Es solo que... ─tragó saliva intentando encontrar valor para continuar con el plan que comenzaba a parecerle absurdo y patético ─ Tengo miedo de entrar a las alcantarillas─ el corazón de Yuri comenzó a acelerarse esperando los brazos de Jean o alguna palabra de aliento.

─Eres un miedoso Yuri, lo hemos hecho cientos de veces. Vamos, no seas gallina─ Jean comenzó a reír y cacarear para molestar al ruso.

─Cállate idiota. No sé por qué soy tan estúpido al pensar que puedo contarte esta clase de cosas─ Yuri terminó de equiparse y salió rápidamente ofuscado en dirección al lugar donde estaba Seung.

Chris venía entrando para desearles éxito cuando vio a Yuri salir con los ojos brillosos.

─Que le hiciste? ─ le preguntó a JJ con una mirada inquisitoria.

─Nada─ se encogió de hombros ─Sólo le hice una broma para que se relajara, pero ya sabes cómo es─

─Que le dijiste exactamente? Lo vi salir con los ojos llorosos─ el corazón de Jean se detuvo y se percató de inmediato que se había excedido con la broma.

─Que?! Estás seguro? ─ Chris asintió con la cabeza

─ Iré a verlo─ Jean se levantó pero Chris lo detuvo en la salida.

─No, dime que le dijiste. Así puedo ayudarte a pedirle disculpas sin decir algo estúpido que empeore la situación─

─Es cierto, la última vez no me dirigió la palabra en días─ contestó Jean frotándose la barbilla. ─ Me dijo que le daba miedo bajar a las alcantarillas, lo llamé miedoso y gallina a modo de broma para que se relajara─ Chris rodó los ojos hacia un lado y suspiró sonoramente.

─Es obvia su molestia Jean. Yuri jamás dice cosas como esas. De pronto toma el valor suficiente para abrirse contigo y te burlas como un tonto─ le regañó Chris, intentando mantener su paciencia intacta. Realmente le ofuscaba lo idiota que Jean podía ser algunas veces, perdía absolutamente todas las oportunidades reales que tenía con Yuri.

─Tienes razón, no me detuve a mirarlo desde ese punto de vista─ Jean comenzó a angustiarse, sabía perfectamente que esta vez la había cagado en serio. ─Que le digo ahora Chris? ─ JJ realmente no quería estar peleado con Yuri antes de salir al exterior.

─Pídele disculpas por la mala broma. Dile que no tenga miedo, que darás todo de ti junto con tu vida si es necesario para que nada malo le suceda─

─Pero Chris, si le digo eso suena como si fuéramos novios o algo por el estilo y eso lo hará enojar aún más─

─Jean, creo que es momento de que Yuri comience a darse cuenta de tus sentimientos. No puedes ocultárselo toda la vida─ Chris salió de la habitación guiñándole un ojo y palmoteándole la espalda para darle ánimos.

No puedo decirle algo así a Yuri, sinceramente pienso que va a matarme. Qué tal si solo le digo que fue una mala broma y que lo siento mucho? O podría decirle que a mí también me da miedo... de esa forma no sentirá que es el único que se siente así en este tipo de situaciones. A decir verdad yo no temo bajar a las alcantarillas y que algo me suceda, más bien temo que algo le suceda.

De pronto Yuri entró a la habitación en busca del intercomunicador que había dejado olvidado.

─Yuri, espera. Me gustaría disculparme por lo de hace un momento─ Jean lo tomó suavemente del brazo y agachó la mirada avergonzado por su actitud.

─Uh? ─ Exclamó el rubio alzando una ceja. Aún ensimismado en la frustración que le había provocado la estúpida broma de JJ. Tenía dos opciones, aceptar las disculpas o desentenderse del tema y como todo había sido tan vergonzoso para él y a la vez humillante decidió tomar la segunda.

─No sé de lo que estás hablando. Date prisa, no tenemos toda la noche para esperarlo su majestad─ le contestó en tono burlón para intentar salir del lugar lo más rápido posible antes de que JJ volviera a tocar el tema.

─Yuri perdóname por haberte llamado miedoso y gallina─ Lo tomó del brazo jalándolo hacia sí mismo ─ Fue una pésima broma, yo sólo quería distraerte de ese pensamiento para evitar que siguieras sintiendo miedo─ Rodeo a Yuri con sus brazos por la espalda.

─A veces también siento miedo de salir al exterior Yuri─ se acercó a su oreja para comenzar a susurrarle ─ Siento miedo de perderte cada vez que salimos de cacería, es algo que simplemente me aterra─

El corazón de Jean latía con todas sus fuerzas preso de la adrenalina que le provocaba tener a Yuri cerca y confesar de cierta manera parte de sus reales sentimientos. Yuri permanecía en silencio mientras la ansiedad de JJ crecía a cada segundo.

─Yo...─ contestó Yuri con la voz temblorosa─ Yo también siento ese miedo. No quiero que algo malo te suceda Jean─ Su cara se había sonrojado por completo, sentía la respiración agitada de Jean cerca de su oreja.

─Yuri─ susurró JJ para apretarlo aún más contra su pecho, sintiendo el corazón a punto de explotar ─Me hace muy feliz─

Yuri cerró los ojos y pudo percibir los latidos de JJ junto con el aroma de su perfume que tanto le agradaba. Jean siempre olía bien a su parecer. Cuando volvió en sí s avergonzó demasiado y separó su cuerpo del mayor de manera brusca para intentar huir de la situación.

─Entonces también eres un gallina, aparte de ser un idiota sin remedio─ le bromeó a Jean antes de volver con los demás.

Jean lo siguió rápidamente para reunirse con el resto en la sala de operaciones de Seung.

─Chicos tenemos que entrar por el alcantarillado de abajo y debemos seguir diez metros hacia el frente. En la primera división, aquí. Debemos girar hacia la derecha y subir por las escaleras que estarán a unos cinco metros─ les indicó JJ apuntando en un mapa virtual el alcantarillado.

─Entendido! ─ contestaron todos al unísono.

Cada uno sabía perfectamente lo que tenían que hacer. Guang al ser el más pequeño y veloz tenía la tarea de ser quien recolectara los víveres, junto con Leo quien tenía la tarea de cargarlos y proteger a Guang.

Yuri era muy hábil con el arma así que se encargaba de limpiar la zona de zombies, su puntería era tan rápida y precisa que era capaz de matar a cinco zombies en cuestión de segundos. Pero era poco hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Es por eso que Jean se encargaba de quitarle los zombies de encima.

Esos en teoría eran los roles que solían ocupar, pero muchas veces en vista de imprevistos los roles cambiaban.

Un escuadrón de cuatro hombres los escoltaban siempre a las alcantarillas, las cuales eran altamente peligrosas y era allí donde Jean perdía la mayor cantidad de sus hombres. Pero hacer misiones en el exterior era prácticamente imposible por la cantidad de zombies en la superficie.

Seung había descubierto hace unos meses un pulso electromagnético que despistaba a los zombies y volvía a los automóviles prácticamente invisibles. Lo que les había facilitado enormemente la tarea. Seung trabajaba día y noche para encontrar la manera de hacer ese dispositivo portátil o de aumentar el perímetro de "invisibilidad".

─Suerte! ─ se despidió Seung.

─Vamos Guang, no tengas miedo. Estaré a tu lado! ─ Leo lo abrazó y le besó la frente para hacerlo sentir seguro al ver en Guang una expresión de temor.

─S-sí─ le contestó dándole un efusivo beso a Leo.

Jean los observaba mientras Phichit se despedía de Yuri y pensó que Leo era un buen ejemplo de un buen novio, así que decidió imitarlo. Se acercó a Yuri y lo giró para quedar frente a frente.

─Que pasa Jean? ─ preguntó Yuri con asombro al ver la extraña actitud de JJ.

─Yuri, no tengas miedo─ Le dijo en un tono heroico exagerado con el semblante serio ─ Estaré a tu lado para protegerte─ Phichit se tapaba la boca para no reír delante de ellos.

─Que bicho te pico idiota? Yo jamás tengo miedo, apártate─ lo empujó para pasar por en frente de él y de espaldas bufó ─No estoy para tus aburridas bromas Jean─

Phichit no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reír de manera más evidente cuando Yuri los dejaba para seguir a Leo y Guang.

─Jean que sucede? Por qué te comportas cómo un príncipe valiente con Yuri'─ aún riendo por la locura de JJ.

─Es que hace un momento me dijo que se sentía nervioso de bajar a las alcantarillas. Vi a Leo animando a Guang, quien al parecer también tenía miedo y pensé en hacer lo mismo para que Yuri se sintiera bien. Pero con Yura nada funciona─ confesó desanimado.

─Si quieres mi concejo, cuando estén abajo y veas que tiene una expresión temerosa. Sólo bésalo en la frente sin decir nada y sigue. Eso es más del estilo de Yuri─ Phichit le guiñó un ojo y le palmoteó la espalda ─Suerte, Jean y cuida a Yuri─

─Gracias, si no fuera por ti y Chris. Yuri ni siquiera me hablaría─

─No digas eso Jean, eres muy bueno con él. De cierta forma le devolviste las ganas de luchar. Yura aprecia eso más de lo que crees─

─Me tengo que ir─ Jean se despidió de Phichit con un abrazo y tomó rumbo junto con los demás.

Los cuatro fueron escoltados a las alcantarillas por cuatro de los agentes más calificados del ex escuadrón de Jean.

─Hay movimiento a las 15 hrs─ les advirtió Seung por el intercomunicador.

Siguieron avanzando con sigilo y apagaron las linternas. Activaron los lentes de visión nocturna y continuaron avanzando.

Jean notó una expresión de temor en el semblante de Yuri y lo tomó de un brazo para detenerlo un momento mientras el resto avanzaba. Lo miró de frente y le besó la frente de forma suave y dulce.

Yuri se quedó mirándolo fijamente con asombro. Se le acercó con suavidad y cuando estaba a unos cinco centímetros de su boca miró en otra dirección y disparó dos veces casi sin moverse mientras lo abrazaba.

─Cuida tu espalda tonto─ le susurró a centímetros de la boca, se separó de él y continuó con el resto.

Jean miró a sus espaldas y pudo divisar dos zombies muertos a unos dos metros de distancia.

─Gracias─ musitó para continuar con el resto.

Una vez en la escalera que daba a la entrada los ocho chicos se separaron. Jean, Yuri, Leo y Guang, subieron por las escaleras mientras los otros se quedaron custodiando la entrada.

Jean fue el primero en entrar. Subió por las escaleras del sótano hacia la primera planta y al abrir unos centímetros la puerta se percató de la presencia de dos zombies.

─Hay dos, iré a limpiar el área. No suban hasta que les indique─ les susurró por el intercomunicador.

Se acercó al primero por la espalda y lo acabó enterrándole un cuchillo en la sien en absoluto silencio. Logró acercarse al siguiente sin alertarlo y le rompió la cervical con un giro de cuello realizado con sus manos. Revisó las otras habitaciones buscando la presencia de otros zombies y al percatarse que estaba limpio les ordenó subir.

─No hay moros en la costa, suban─ los tres subieron lo más rápido que pudieron y comenzaron a llenar sus mochilas con víveres.

─Podemos traer Vodka? Ya está cerca mi cumpleaños─ preguntó Yuri al encontrar unas botellas en el almacén.

─Está bien, pero no se acostumbren─ contestó Jean suspirando hondo ─Sin alocarse como la última vez─ Yuri y los demás comenzaron a reír al recordar aquella alocada noche en la que encontraron whisky y se emborracharon por completo.

Terminaron de cargar sus mochilas y regresaron para dárselas a los cuatro chicos que los esperaban abajo.

─Seung todo está tranquilo. Ya cargamos las mochilas, crees que podemos hacer una segunda carga? ─

─Si Jean, las alcantarillas están limpias. Les coloqué un cebo para distraerlos unos túneles más abajo─

─Genial─ contestó JJ y de inmediato les dio la orden de traer más bolsos para la comida, no tenían una oportunidad como esa en meses.

Los cuatro chicos de abajo pasaron sus mochilas y fueron a buscar más a la vez que llevaban las otras mochilas cargadas mientras Jean y los demás cargaban los bolsos con comida y cosas que podían serle útiles como medicamentos y armas.

Los escoltas regresaron en unos minutos con más mochilas las que nuevamente fueron cargadas y comenzaron a prepararse para dejar el lugar.

─Seung estamos listos. Vamos a regresar─

─Un momento Jean, la computadora se sobrecalentó y no responde. Aléjense de las alcantarillas, repito aléjense de las alcantarillas─

Los ocho subieron al almacén y cerraron el sótano poniendo sobre la entrada todo lo que pudieron para impedir la entrada de los muertos vivientes.

─Leo─ gimoteó Guang tomándolo de la mano y apegándose al cuerpo de su novio al comenzar a oír los golpes provenientes desde la escalera.

─Tranquilo osito, todo estará bien. Saldremos de ésta como en otras ocasiones─ Leo lo apegó a su cuerpo para hacerlo sentir protegido y quitó el seguro de su pistola.

─Ugh Seung, odio cuando esa porquería se sobrecalienta─ Bufó Yuri por el intercomunicador.

─Si puedes conseguir algo mejor todos te lo vamos a agradecer. Si no, sólo limítate a cerrar la boca─ bufó Seung.

─Basta! No sean infantiles ─ ordenó JJ ─ Seung, como sigue la situación? ─

─La computadora se está reiniciando, intentan aguantar tres minutos más─

Yuri soltó una risotada irónica porque era obvio que no aguantarían tres minutos o más. Los golpes desde la entrada de las alcantarillas se volvían cada vez más fuertes alzando los objetos que obstaculizaban el paso cada vez más.

─Chicos creo que no podemos seguir esperando a Seung─ afirmó Yuri mientras sacaba una granada desde su arnés. ─Tengo una idea, a la cuenta de diez todos corran delante mío─

Yuri le sacó el seguro a la granada y la lanzó por un pequeño agujero que se había hecho producto de los constantes empujones de los zombies desde debajo de las escaleras.

─Uno─ todos se miraron aterrorizados intentando quitar las cosas para tener el paso libre.

─Dos─ se sentían más y más zombies llegar debajo del lugar donde estaban.

─Cuatro─ Jean se dirigió a Yuri.

─Estás loco─ exclamó Jean sonriendo.

─Seis─ Guang se puso en frente de Leo tomando su metralleta de forma valiente ─Yo te protegeré─ le dijo a su novio con el semblante serio.

─Ocho─ Todos retrocedieron para buscar refugio por la inminente explosión.

─Diez─ Gritó Yuri y al instante la bomba explotó.

Todo era confuso, la escalera se había hecho pedazos con la explosión. Pero no había rastro de zombies. Todos se lanzaron en tres metros de caída libre hacia las alcantarillas. Yuri se torció el tobillo al caer mal. Jean lo tomó en brazos y los ocho corrieron hacia la salida.

─Que mierda hicieron─ exclamó Seung por el intercomunicador.

─Yuri lanzó una granada para salvarnos─ Contestó Leo con la voz agitada mientras seguía corriendo junto a Guang.

─Te encuentras bien? ─ Le preguntó Jean a Yuri cargándolo en brazos.

─Duele, pero estoy bien─ contestó.

La explosión llamó la atención de un centenar de zombies. Yuri dejó caer dos granadas para que cuando explotaran los escombros detuvieran el paso de los zombies. Pero algunos lograron pasar antes de la explosión.

Cuando las granadas detonaron, todos cayeron al suelo. Se pararon lo más deprisa que pudieron y continuaron corriendo. Unos veinte zombie los perseguían, Leo y Guang cada par de minutos se daban vuelta para apuntarles con el arma mientras intentaban correr con todas sus fuerzas.

─Cárgame mirando hacia tu espalda para poder dispararles─ Le indicó Yuri a Jean y éste lo alzó para apoyarlo en su hombro.

Yuri comenzó a disparar con su rifle acabando con la mayoría de los zombies que los perseguían, pero algunos fueron más rápidos y lograron alcanzar a uno de los chicos del ex escuadrón de Jean. No había tiempo de salvarlo así que Yuri se limitó a dispararle en la cabeza mientras los zombies devoraban su cuerpo.

Yuri disparó con toda su desesperación y logró acabar con todos junto con el resto. Por fin llegaron a la salida y subieron lo más rápido que pudieron al automóvil blindado.

─La computadora se restableció, estamos nuevamente bajo protección─ informó Seung por el intercomunicador.

El escuadrón puso los automóviles en marcha y huyeron lo más rápidamente que podían de aquella ciudad para instalarse a las afueras, donde la cantidad de zombies no era tan descomunal.

─Yuri, estás bien?─ Jean observaba lo horrible que lucía el tobillo del rubio, estaba completamente edematizado y con un enorme hematoma.

─Sí Jean, no es nada en serio. No te preocupes, creo que puedo caminar─ Yuri intentó ponerse en pie y cayó al suelo de inmediato, gimiendo de dolor por su tobillo lastimado.

─Basta Yuri! Eres tan terco, eso luce terrible. No creo que puedas ponerte de pie por algunos días. Iré a hablar con Cory para que venga a revisarte─ Jean salió de la habitación de busca de Cory quien tenía estudios de medicina y se ocupaba de sanar las lesiones de todos en el escuadrón.

─Gracias JJ─ Yuri se sentía fatal por ser nuevamente una carga para el resto, detestaba preocupar a Jean por su impulsiva forma de actuar frente a los imprevistos. Pero no tenía otra opción que dejarse cuidar por el mayor.

─Yuri! Que sucedió─ preguntó Phichit alarmado entrando en la habitación donde Yuri se encontraba. Corrió a abrazarlo y besarlo en la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño.

─Tuvimos problemas allá abajo y me torcí el tobillo─ contestó avergonzado.

─Sé que todos te han regañado por ser impulsivo, pero Guang y Leo dicen que de no ser por tu rápido actuar estarían todos muertos. Así que no te sientas mal, bueno? ─ le animó Phichit con una dulce sonrisa.

─Lo sé, pero ahora soy una carga para todos y eso me fastidia. Sabes que detesto darle problemas a Jean─

─No seas idiota Yuri, para Jean jamás serás una carga─ le acarició el cabello al menor.

Cory entró en la habitación junto con JJ, traía un kit de primeros auxilios y otros implementos.

─Hola Yuri, cuéntame donde te duele exactamente─ Cory se agachó para examinar el tobillo de Yuri con delicadeza.

─Me duele el tobillo y no puedo mover el pie─ Cory empezó a examinarle el tobillo con algunos movimientos provocándole gran dolor. ─Aah, eso duele mucho. Maldición─

─Lo siento Yuri, pero debo hacerlo para evaluar la lesión─

─Resiste un momento Yuri, es por tu bien─

─El tobillo se desencajó un poco, tendré que volverlo a encajar a la fuerza. Esto va a doler mucho Yuri─

─Está bien─ contestó Yuri resignado.

─Listo? Toma aire, a la cuenta de tres─ Yuri tomó aire y mordió una polera para no gritar. Jean le dio la mano para apoyarlo.

─Uno, dos, tres─ con un rápido movimiento Cory le encajó el tobillo. Yuri sintió un inmenso dolor y ahogó un grito.

─Maldición, eso dolió demasiado─ dijo Yuri exhausto después de haber pasado por tanto.

─Yuri, debes guardar reposo unos días. La inflamación debería bajar con estos medicamentos, ahora descansa─ Cory le pasó unas tabletas y se marchó para atender al resto de los chicos.

─Gracias Cory─ se despidió Yuri. Phichit también salió de la habitación para dejar a Jean y su amigo a solas.

─Yuri, discúlpame. No pude protegerte, me siento tan mal por verte así─ Jean lo apretó contra su pecho con lágrimas en los ojos. Realmente sentía que había fracasado en su deber de proteger al ser que más amaba.

─No te preocupes Jean. No es tu culpa, tranquilo─ Yuri correspondió el abrazo rodeándolo con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor. ─Yo hice toda esa locura allá abajo, porque también quería protegerte. Por un momento pensé que los zombies iban a acabar con nosotros. Debí ser más prudente─

─No digas eso, nos salvaste a todos. Yuri... te quiero─ su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, no pudo impedir que sus verdaderos sentimientos comenzaran a salir de su boca. Aunque claro, no del todo. Jean no lo quería solamente, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

─Jean...─ el corazón de Yuri dio un sobresalto al oír aquellas palabras. Tenía plena conciencia de que Jean lo apreciaba muchísimo, así como él también lo apreciaba. Pero en qué sentido había dicho que lo quería?, todo era confuso en ese momento. ─Yo también te quiero─

Jean sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Yuri. Yuri jamás le había dicho que lo quería o algo similar. Pero luego se frenó un poco al volver en sí y decirse así mismo que el sentido de las palabras de Yuri no eran más que una demostración amistosa. Porque claro, era imposible que Yuri lo mirara de la misma forma en la que él lo hacía.

─Te dejaré un momento para que descanses, mañana es tu cumpleaños y vamos a prepararte algo especial─ lo arropó en la cama, le besó la frente y se marchó.

Yuri tomó los calmantes que le dio el doctor y durmió por horas hasta que Phichit fue a despertarlo a eso de las tres de la tarde.

─Yuri! Es hora de despertar dormilón. Te traje algo para que puedas moverte─ Phichit le había traído una muleta.

─Hola, muchas gracias. Ahora podré bailar en la fiesta─ contestó Yuri irónicamente mientras comenzaba a reír.

─No te hagas el gracioso, la vas a ocupar─ le contestó Phichit con el semblante serio.

─Está bien─ dijo Yuri mirando al suelo.

─Ahora come algo y arréglate para la celebración de ésta noche─ Phichit lo dejó a solas para seguir ayudando a JJ con los preparativos de la fiesta.

Yuri comió algo y se vistió con ropa ligera para practicar todo el día con su muleta. No quería ser una carga para nadie y sentía la obligación de ser autosuficiente. Después de un par de horas había aprendido a moverse con mayor facilidad, ya era de noche así que era tiempo de cambiarse de ropa para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Yuri se puso su ropa favorita y junto con Phichit se dirigieron al comedor donde habían preparado todo para su cumpleaños. Chris quien cocinaba delicioso le había hecho una torta que en el centro tenía un par de velas indicando "19". Le cantaron para celebrar su cumpleaños y pusieron música para bailar. Yuri se quedó en un rincón mientras todos se divertían cuando JJ se le acercó con un paquete en las manos.

─Feliz cumpleaños Yura, espero que te agrade mi regalo─ Jean le acercó el paquete que tenía un papel con decoración de animal print.

─Gracias Jean, no tenías que molestarte─ Tomó el paquete y lo abrió con delicadeza para no arruinar el papel con el bello decorado. En su interior había una linda polera de color negro con mangas de animal print.

─Jean, es muy linda. Muchísimas gracias. Después de todo, no eres tan idiota─ Yuri lo abrazó tiernamente.

─La encontré el otro día cuando fuimos de cacería en el almacén. Cuando la vi, supe que te iba a gustar mucho─ Jean estaba feliz de ver a Yuri contento en su cumpleaños. Los cumpleaños anteriores Yuri había lucido un poco triste y nostálgico, eso le partía el corazón.

La fiesta continuó y Chris comenzó a servir el vodka que Yuri había traído desde el almacén. Todos bebieron y disfrutaron de la celebración, en especial Yuri quien se pasó de copas. Comenzó a bailar junto con Chris pero su nivel de ebriedad le impedía coordinar los pasos y el uso de la muleta, por lo que después de unos minutos terminó cayendo en el suelo.

─Yuri es mejor que te lleve a dormir, estas demasiado ebrio─ musitó JJ mientras lo tomaba en brazos para levantarlo del piso.

─No...hic... déjame idiota. Es mi cumpleaños─ balbuceó el rubio mientras luchaba por zafar de los brazos del canadiense.

─Jean, llévalo a la cama por favor─ le dijo Phichit al observar en el estado que estaba el menor.

─No, no, no─ gruñó Yuri completamente ebrio.

Jean lo ignoró y lo llevó a su cuarto en los brazos. El rubio intentó zafarse todo el camino haciéndolo tambalearse de vez en cuando, pues el mayor también había bebido. Pero no se encontraba tan ebrio como el ruso.

─Llegamos─ Jean posó a Yuri en la cama y le quitó los zapatos junto con la chaqueta para después arroparlo.

─No te vayas─ le ordenó, cuando JJ se disponía a dejar el cuarto para volver a la fiesta.

─Te sientes mal Yuri? ─ Jean estaba preocupado, pues Yuri lucía extremadamente ebrio y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

─Ven─ Yuri lo tomó del cuello y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

─Yuri...─ articuló Jean, antes de ser callado por los labios del menor que se posaban sobre los suyos.

JJ no podía creerlo, debía ser un sueño... o estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para estar imaginándolo?. Yuri lo estaba besando. Correspondió el beso acariciando el cabello del menor, simplemente se sentía en el cielo. Besar la boca ajena se sentía increíblemente bien, se moría de ganas por recorrer el cuerpo del menor con sus manos pero decidió contenerse y no hacerlo, después de todo ambos estaban ebrios. Cuando Yuri comenzó a meter sus manos debajo de la polera del canadiense, Jean se percató de que era el momento de parar. Ese no era su "ángel", definitivamente se había transformado por el alcohol.

─Yuri, detente... estás ebrio... y yo no quiero aprovecharme de tu estado─ le dijo tomando distancia.

─Ca...llate hic─ lo tomó de la polera con fuerza y lo acercó hacia sí mismo para volver a besarlo, esta vez de manera más intensa.

Jean se dejó llevar inevitablemente, estaba perdidamente enamorado de él y ya estaba haciendo esfuerzos extremadamente grandes para detenerse. Pero las provocaciones del otro anulaban todas sus fuerzas. Deseaba desde hace tanto besarlo de esa forma, deseaba que Yuri lo tocara, deseaba tocarlo, anhelaba tantas cosas que poco a poco se estaban cumpliendo.

El ruso confuso por el alcohol comenzó a besar a Jean impulsivamente, no estaba realmente consciente de lo que hacía. Lo besó de lengua con intensidad mientras tocaba su torso bruscamente bajo la polera . Después de unos minutos le subió la misma para quitársela completamente y al mirar a la cara a quien estaba besando divisó el rostro de su antiguo amor. Yuuri.

─Yuuri...─ gimoteó, provocando que Jean se frenara en seco.

Jean se alejó del ruso con el corazón destrozado. Su ángel lo había confundido con un viejo amor, su Yura lo había besado pensando que era otro. Nada podía ser más terrible que esa situación. Quería romperse a llorar ahí mismo, pero aquello no era su estilo y tampoco era digno de un rey. Se puso la polera y tomó a Yuri de las manos para que éste dejara de intentar atraparlo nuevamente.

─Yuri, esto es un error. Es mejor que duermas─ le dijo con una mirada triste y vacía.

Al oír las palabras de Jean, Yuri comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Era JJ y lo había besado. Pero a pesar de percatarse de aquello, sentía ganas de seguir besándolo. Todo era confuso.

─Jean... ─ musitó aún ebrio ─Te quiero─

Las últimas palabras del menor terminaron por quebrarlo. Qué diablos le pasaba Yuri? Lo había besado pensando en él o en el japonés?... en cualquiera de los casos eso daba absolutamente lo mismo, lo había besado producto de la ebriedad y tenía consciencia de que no debió dejarse llevar por eso en ningún momento. Agitó su cabeza para aclarar su mente y dejó a Yuri sólo en su habitación para volver a la fiesta.

El rubio se durmió unos segundos después de que Jean dejara la habitación y al día siguiente amaneció con la resaca más brutal que había sentido en su vida. Se levantó como pudo y fue corriendo a vomitar al baño. Al salir se encontró con JJ quien lucía un tanto extraño.

─Me siento fatal─ le dijo haciéndole un puchero.

─Que mal─ contestó el mayor con indiferencia y lo dejó para dirigirse al comedor a desayunar.

Jean lucía cansado, pues no pegó un ojo en toda la noche pensando en lo que había pasado en la habitación de Yuri. Llegó a la conclusión de que su ángel estaba realmente enamorado del japonés y que no era un crush solamente como él pensaba. Frente a eso no tenía ninguna posibilidad por lo que decidió, por el bien de ambos que debía tomar distancia.

Los días pasaron y Yuri notaba cada vez más la distancia que JJ había tomado desde el día de su cumpleaños. No entendía absolutamente nada pues no recordaba aquella noche en su cuarto. Le preguntó a Chris reiteradas veces si sabía lo que le sucedía a Jean. Pero nadie sabía nada pues el mayor se había vuelto hermético con todos. Estaba realmente deprimido con lo que a él le parecía sentir un amor no correspondido. Pasó noches enteras llorando por obligarse a sí mismo a ser frío con su amado Yuri, pero realmente pensaba que era lo mejor para ambos.

Yuri también comenzó a deprimirse. Buscaba cualquier excusa para hablarle a JJ obteniendo respuestas frías o cortantes de su parte. Le preguntó muchas veces el porqué del cambio de actitud y JJ sólo le decía que se había dado cuenta que estaba mal que fueran tan dependientes el uno con el otro, que debía ser más sociable con el resto. Pero a Yuri le importaba una mierda el resto, la frialdad del mayor le había hecho tomar consciencia de que la única persona en el mundo que le importaba era él.

─Yuri, luces más triste que de costumbre. Que sucede, te peleaste con JJ? ─ preguntó Phichit muy preocupado. Hace días que los notaba extraños pero no había logrado obtener respuesta de ninguno de los dos.

─Ojalá fuera eso, Jean me ignora a tal punto que ni siquiera da para una pelea─ admitió un tanto cabizbajo.

─Te ha dicho algo sobre el cambio de su actitud? ─

─Lo de siempre─ contestó Yuri un tanto molesto. Odiaba tanto la egoísta decisión de JJ, le parecía más idiota que nunca.

─Lo extrañas mucho? ─

─Phichit... no sé cómo decirlo. Pero es más que solamente extrañarlo─ Yuri comenzó a derramar un par de lágrimas mientras respiraba hondo para continuar ─Creo que estoy enamorado de Jean─

─ Creo que deberías decírselo─ Phichit no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, sospechaba hace meses sobre los sentimientos de Yuri, se había dado cuenta que hace tiempo el ruso ya había superado a Katsuki, comenzando a sentir cosas por JJ.

─No, olvídalo. Apenas me habla─ Yuri estaba destrozado, anhelaba tanto los brazos de Jean. Sus tontas bromas, su risa, sus cuidados. Se odiaba a sí mismo por pensar cosas tan cursis, pero ya no podía seguir negándose a sí mismo el hecho de que estaba enamorado de él.

─No te has puesto a pensar que él puede sentir lo mismo? ─ Phichit deseaba realmente decirle lo que Jean sentía por él, pero a la vez pensaba que debía ser JJ quien le hablara de sus sentimientos. Así que sólo se iba a limitar a darle ánimos para hablarle claro al canadiense.

─Pero, si fuese así. No se hubiera alejado así como así de mi lado y tampoco le molestaría que ambos fuéramos dependientes─ Yuri realmente sentía que otra vez había tenido la mala suerte de confundir una amistad. Nuevamente se sentía enamorado de alguien que no le correspondía.

─ ... y si el piensa al igual que tú que no le correspondes? Esa es una buena razón para tomar distancia, no crees? ─ Las palabras de Phichit abrieron una nueva esperanza y Yuri dejó las lágrimas de lado para sonreír.

─Es una posibilidad, tienes razón. Creo que debo decirle lo que siento, pero no creo encontrar el valor. Muero de vergüenza─ de sólo imaginarlo Yuri se sonrojó por completo.

─Si es así, entonces no digas nada. Sólo bésalo, él entenderá─

─Phichit, tampoco puedo hacer eso─ Yuri se tapó la cara con ambas manos de sólo imaginarlo.

─No hay otra manera, Jean es demasiado idiota para entender de una forma más sutil─

─Sí, supongo que no queda de otra─

─Ánimo! Sé que podrás─ Phichit le palmoteó la espalda y lo dejó a solas un momento para ir a prepararse para la nueva cacería.

─Phichit, quiero ir de cacería con ustedes. Mi tobillo ya está bien. Crees que Jean me deje ir? ─

─Intentaré convencerlo─ musitó guiñándole un ojo al menor y saliendo por la puerta.

Phichit iba camino a encontrarse con Chris cuando se cruzó con JJ en el comedor.

─Hola JJ, has visto a Chris? ─

─Hola Phichit, está con Seung escogiendo la ruta de hoy─

─Por qué no estás con ellos en eso? ─

─No tengo ánimos─ le contestó Jean notablemente desanimado.

─Yuri me dijo que quiere venir con nosotros. Dice que ya se siente bien de su tobillo─

─No creo que sea prudente─ JJ sabía que no tenía los ánimos suficientes como para proteger a Yuri esta vez. No quería fallarle nuevamente y que tuviera consecuencias más graves.

─Vamos Jean, lo has marginado de muchas cacerías. Yuri luce deprimido. Además es cierto que ya está recuperado del tobillo, Cory me lo dijo─

─Está bien, pero debes vigilarlo de cerca para que no haga alguna estupidez─

─Gracias─ Phichit lo abrazó y Jean sonrió por un instante. Iba a tener cerca a su ángel nuevamente, aunque eso a la vez de causarle felicidad le doliera.

Phichit le dio la noticia a Yuri y éste se preparó junto a los demás para ir a un mall que habían detectado a las afueras de Toronto. El plan era entrar a través de una conexión que tenía el tren subterráneo con el centro comercial. Según los análisis de Seung no había señal de actividad de ningún zombie tanto en el tren subterráneo como dentro del centro comercial. Aunque siempre estaba la posibilidad de que hubiera zombies inactivos que la computadora de Seung solía no detectar.

Esta vez solo fueron Chris, Phichit, Jean y Yuri, sin ser escoltados por nadie ya que la misión se consideraba segura y poco peligrosa.

Leo los condujo en un automóvil a la entrada del túnel subterráneo y les deseo buena suerte. Jean y los demás bajaron entrando a toda prisa para no ser detectados por algún zombie que rondara en el lugar.

─Chicos debemos ser sigilosos y rápidos. Seung nos dio esta ruta para no perdernos en el centro comercial. En el caso de que suceda algo nos encontraremos aquí de nuevo. Seung dejará un sebo que alejará a los zombies del lugar─

─Creo que deberíamos dividirnos en parejas para registrar la zona con mayor rapidez─ dijo Chris analizando el mapa del centro comercial.

─Pienso igual que tú Chris, ustedes chicos que dicen? ─

─Por mí está bien─ contestó Phichit.

─Yo voy con JJ─ contestó Yuri.

─Entonces nos vemos aquí en veinte minutos, sincronicen sus relojes─

Todos sincronizaron sus relojes y Chris junto a Phichit tomaron la delantera dejando atrás a Yuri con JJ.

─Vamos Yuri, no debemos retrasarnos─ Jean se disponía a caminar cuando el menor le tomó la mano deteniéndolo.

─Espera Jean, necesito hablar contigo─ Yuri miraba al suelo un tanto avergonzado por la situación.

─Yuri, podemos hablar más tarde? Creo que no es el momento. No quiero arriesgarte de nuevo─ Jean le besó el dorso de la mano y lo jaló para continuar caminando. Yuri se sonrojó y avanzó en silencio.

Caminaron unos metros por las líneas del tren sin encontrarse con ningún obstáculo. Subieron las escaleras para entrar en el centro comercial y estaba inexplicablemente vacío de zombies. Ambos pensaron que la suerte estaba de su parte y confiados comenzaron a registrar las tiendas de municiones y comida.

─Mira Jean, encontré una ballesta─ Yuri comenzó a apuntar a Jean con la ballesta en la frente.

─Deja de juguetear, eres un niño─ bromeó Jean riendo alegremente. Ambos volvieron a comportarse como antes y es que por más peleados que estuvieran los momentos en que iban juntos de cacería eran terreno neutral. Dejaban todos sus problemas de lado y se complementaban a la perfección para convertirse juntos en expertos cazadores de zombies.

─Iré a registrar el almacén de en frente. Necesitamos medicinas─ dijo Yuri mientras Jean lo observaba con preocupación.

─Preferiría que no vayas sólo Yuri, si algo sucede estaré lejos para ayudarte─

─No te preocupes idiota, en este centro comercial no hay nadie─ Yuri lo dejó para ir unas tiendas más abajo en busca de medicamentos que les hacían falta.

Entró a la tienda alerta y no encontró moros en la costa. Confiado guardó su arma y comenzó a buscar los medicamentos que Cory le había anotado en una lista. Guardó cajas y cajas de medicamentos, para su suerte no había ninguno vencido. Realmente era su día de suerte o al menos eso Yuri pensaba. Paso a llevar una caja por la emoción y dejó caer muchos objetos haciendo ruido, pero no le prestó mayor atención confiado en que el lugar estaba limpio.

Para su mala suerte más al interior de la tienda se encontraban tres zombies inactivos que se despertaron con los ruidos de Yuri y se dirigieron de inmediato en busca de él.

Cuando Yuri se percató de la presencia de los zombies ya los tenía prácticamente a unos pocos metros. Desenfundó su arma y comenzó a dispararle a los dos que tenía a la vista. Después de unos cuantos disparos ambos sucumbieron antes las balas de Yuri. Pero aún faltaba el tercero quien sigilosamente se acercó por su lado izquierdo y comenzó a forcejear con Yuri.

Jean escuchó los disparos y corrió de inmediato en busca de Yuri. Lo que más había temido se estaba haciendo real, Yuri estaba en problemas. Odiaba que él no prestara atención a sus consejos y se metiera en esa clase de aprietos algunas veces. Siempre temía que ésta fuera la vez en la que Yuri no tuviera la buena suerte que siempre le acompañaba.

Cuando Jean llegó el zombie yacía muerto en el piso y Yuri se afirmaba el hombro derecho con la mano izquierda.

─El mal nacido me mordió─ musitó Yuri con la cara llena de terror.

Jean quiso morir en ese mismo momento. Su más grande temor se había hecho realidad. Se acercó a Yuri para ver la lesión rogando en su interior que el ruso se equivocara y que su herida pudiera tener otra explicación. Pero cuando la observó de cerca no había duda, el zombie lo había mordido.

─No Yuri, por qué... maldición... maldición por qué no me hiciste caso─ comenzó a gritarle Jean mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

─Lo siento, sé que fui descuidado... no llores Jean. Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos? ─ Yuri lo tomó del rostro para que Jean lo mirara directamente a los ojos y se tranquilizara. ─Debes sobrevivir─

─No... no me pidas eso. Yuri, por qué...─ Jean abrazó al rubio y se echó a llorar en su hombro. Lo abrazó con fuerza, deseaba con todo su corazón haber sido él quien fuese mordido. Sabía perfectamente que las reglas del escuadrón decían que si algún miembro era mordido por un zombie debía ser marginado del resto para no correr ningún riesgo. Pero él se negaba a abandonar a Yuri.

─Déjenme aquí, debes volver con Phichit y Chris. Salgan de aquí, no quiero que vean cuando me convierta. Por favor JJ─ Yuri no sabía cuánto tardaría su transformación, variaba en cada persona y lo que menos deseaba era poner en riesgo a sus amigos junto con la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

─Me quedaré contigo─ le dijo Jean decidido ─No te abandonaré─

─No Jean, no digas estupideces. Los demás dependen de ti, por favor piensa racionalmente. Por favor, vete─ le rogó Yuri con lágrimas en los ojos. Rodeó al mayor con sus brazos por el cuello y lo besó dulcemente en los labios mientras las lágrimas de ambos recorrían sus mejillas.

Jean no podía con tantas emociones, estaba perdiendo a la persona que tanto amaba y a la vez esa persona lo estaba besando. Que cruel era el destino, por fin obtenía lo que tanto había deseado y a la vez lo que tanto había temido. En ese momento pensaba que la vida era realmente una mierda. Lo tomó de la cintura para profundizar el beso y se separó unos centímetros para decirle lo que siempre había callado.

─Yuri, te amo─ el rubio abrió los ojos y sonrió dulcemente. El corazón de Jean no paraba de latir y sentía que podía explotar en cualquier momento por la mezcla de emociones.

─Jean yo... estoy enamorado de ti─ Yuri lo abrazó y hundió la cabeza en el pecho del mayor a modo de despedida. Realmente sabía que debía dejar ir a JJ, lo amaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón y no dejaría que se sacrificara por él.

─Yuri me quedaré contigo, no importa lo que digas. No me moveré de tu lado jamás, hasta el final─ Lo tomó de las manos como haciendo un juramento, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Yuri le sonrió resignado, sabía perfectamente que no lo haría cambiar de parecer y en el fondo morir a su lado era lo que realmente deseaba.

─Está bien, fui un estúpido contigo Jean. Perdóname─ Yuri se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar lleno de angustia.

─No tengo absolutamente nada que perdonarte─ Lo tomó del mentón y lo besó una vez más perdiéndose en los labios del ruso. Su pecho iba a explotar, era tanto lo que sentía hacia Yuri que no le importaba dar su vida a cambio por compartir los últimos momentos con él. Se sentía tan feliz de ser correspondido por el rubio y tan idiota por no haber hablado antes. Desperdiciaron tanto tiempo y probablemente ahora les quedarían tan solo unas cuantas horas.

─Le avisaré a los demás─ Jean tomó su intercomunicador y les informó a todos que Yuri había sido mordido. A los minutos llegaron Phichit junto a Chris.

─Yuri...─ Phichit se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar desconsoladamente.

─Amigo, lo siento. Fui descuidado, por favor perdóname─ Yuri lo abrazó con fuerza, sabía perfectamente que era la despedida.

─Por qué....─ Phichit no paraba de sollozar y apenas podía continuar hablando ─Me dejarás igual que Yuuri─

─Lo siento─ reiteró Yuri con lágrimas en los ojos.

Chris se les acercó a ambos y los abrazó también llorando. ─Lo siento mucho Yuri─ fue lo único que se animó a decir.

─Me quedaré con él─ les informó Jean de manera decidida.

─Jean, es una locura─ le dijo Chris girando bruscamente su cabeza en dirección a JJ.

─Lo sé, pero no puedo abandonarlo─ afirmó decidido

─Chris, entiéndelo─ le dijo Phichit mientras lo abrazaba para consolarlo. Ambos estaban perdiendo a sus mejores amigos esa noche.

─Los voy a extrañar─ musitó Chris para luego abrazarlos a todos en conjunto.

─Deben marcharse─ dijo Jean con la voz quebrada.

Chris tomó a Phichit por la fuerza quien gritaba y sollozaba intentando zafarse para quedarse con Yuri. Chris logró volver con Phichit a los automóviles y les dio la noticia a todos.

─Es mejor que busquemos un lugar más seguro─ Yuri asintió y siguió a Jean. JJ buscó en el mapa algún lugar donde pudieran quedarse y encontró una sala de mandos donde antiguamente estaban los guardias del centro comercial.

Subieron por las escaleras sigilosamente para no alertar a ningún zombie inactivo que pudiera estar en el centro comercial. Yuri comenzó a perder sangre por la herida y empezó a sentirse débil, por lo que el mayor lo tomó en sus brazos para cargarlo. Llegaron al lugar después de subir un par de escaleras y para su suerte la sala se encontraba limpia de zombies.

─Recuéstate aquí─ le dijo indicándole un amplio sillón que se encontraba en un rincón de la sala de mando ─Te sientes bien? ─

─No mucho, la mordida me duele demasiado─ Yuri se sentía fatal pero no quería alarmarlo, sentía que se convertiría pronto o al menos eso pensaba pues no tenía idea sobre el proceso.

─Yuri, esto es mi culpa. Debí protegerte y fallé─ Jean lo abrazó y comenzó a sollozar en su pecho. El menor le acarició el cabello con delicadeza.

─Jean fue mi culpa y por favor ya dejemos de hablar sobre esto. No quiero perder mi tiempo intentando dilucidar de quién fue la culpa... Yo sólo quiero decirte las cosas que he callado estos últimos días─ Yuri comenzó a sonrojarse, ni siquiera estando a punto de morir podía evitar sentirse avergonzado por tan siquiera pensar en decirle palabras cursis a JJ.

─Yuri te amo tanto─ Jean se acercó a su frente y le dio un tierno beso percibiendo que la temperatura del rubio había aumentado ─Estás ardiendo en fiebre─

Jean moría cada segundo que veía a su pequeño ángel empeorar, sentía una enorme frustración junto con una profunda tristeza al ver como la vida de la persona que más amaba en el mundo se extinguía a cada segundo. Pero el amor que sentía por él era tan grande que estaba dispuesto a seguir junto a él aunque más tarde siguieran en la tierra como zombies.

─Uhm, no pensé que mi cuerpo sería tan susceptible al virus. Tenía la esperanza de durar al menos unas cuantas horas más─ Yuri se entristeció mucho al darse cuenta de que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo junto a Jean, por lo que tomó valor para confesarle todos sus sentimientos.

─No digas eso Yura, sé que tu cuerpo va a luchar y no dejará que te rindas tan fácilmente─ le dijo Jean para animarlo, pero la verdad es que Yuri lucía fatal. Su pálida piel lucía aún más incolora y sus ojeras se habían marcado notoriamente.

─Jean, eres la persona más importante para mí. Hasta hace poco no me había dado cuenta pero... eres la persona que más he amado en mi vida─ Tomó un momento para respirar hondo, le estaba costando trabajo hacerlo con normalidad.

─Realmente me sentí muy mal cuando te distanciaste de mí, sentí como me quebraba por dentro y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti. Jean eres mi primer y verdadero amor─ concluyó con los ojos llorosos.

─Me siento tan estúpido por haber actuado así... el día de tu cumpleaños te emborrachaste. Te llevé a tu habitación para que descansaras y comenzaste a besarme... mientras nos besábamos mencionaste a Yuuri... y pensé que el amor que sentía hacia ti jamás sería correspondido, así que preferí tomar distancia por el bien de ambos─

─No recuerdo eso... Jean perdóname, no sabía que te había hecho daño. Prometo que mis sentimientos hacia Yuuri murieron hace un tiempo─

─Descuida, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Sé que estás siendo sincero─

─Realmente te amo ─ Yuri se sonrojó por decir esa clase de cosas a JJ, pero si no las decía pronto probablemente no tendría una nueva oportunidad para sincerarse con él.

─Sé que puede parecerte ridículo en estos momentos. Pero siempre quise hacerte esta pregunta... te gustaría ser mi novio? ─ Jean no pudo evitar dejar caer unas cuantas lágrimas, se sentía muy feliz por el amor que ambos profesaban, a pesar de que les quedaba poco tiempo juntos.

─Eres un tonto JJ─ rió Yuri sintiendo absoluta ternura por la pregunta de Jean ─Por supuesto que me gustaría─ comenzó a toser y sintió como su cuerpo se debilitaba drásticamente.

─Me haces muy feliz─ Jean le besó las manos mientras el otro le sonreía con todo el amor del mundo.

La condición de Yuri comenzó a empeorar a pesar de los cuidados y las atenciones de JJ. El cuerpo del rubio luchaba a cada segundo contra el virus, pero como era usual en los seres humanos, estaba perdiendo la batalla.

─Bebé como te sientes? ─ Yuri apenas podía abrir los ojos y su respiración se hacía cada vez más débil.

─Mejor no preguntes─ Yuri sentía como cada vez el virus lo consumía un poco más y ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas. ─Puedes besarme? ─

Jean se acercó suavemente y comenzó a besarlo con todo su corazón. Yuri hizo un esfuerzo por levantar una mano y acariciarle la mejilla por última vez. El corazón de ambos latía aceleradamente y a pesar de las circunstancias se sentían como en el cielo, presos de un idilio asfixiante. Yuri perdió la consciencia en el sillón mientras se besaban yaciendo con los ojos cerrados.

─Yuri...─ Jean le agitó delicadamente para despertarlo sin obtener respuesta alguna ─ Yuri!! Por favor! ─ Lo agitó con más fuerza sin obtener respuesta del ruso.

Acercó su oreja al pecho de Yuri y pudo percatarse de que había dejado de respirar y su corazón había dejado de latir. Lo abrazó con fuerzas aferrándose a su cuerpo y lloró desgarradoramente el haber perdido al ser que más había amado en el planeta. Sentía un dolor tan inmenso, deseaba en ese mismo momento que se lo llevara la muerte que había arrebatado a Yuri de sus brazos.

Lloró hasta casi perder la consciencia esperando que el cambio de Yuri se hiciera presente. Ya nada importaba, lo había perdido para siempre. No le importaba vivir, no le importaba luchar, no le importaba el mundo ni el futuro. Deseaba continuar a su lado, aunque fuera como uno de esos zombies que tanto odiaban.

Lo que ambos ignoraban, era que el cuerpo de Yuri había entrado en un estado catatónico donde llevó el metabolismo de sus células al mínimo para concentrar todas sus fuerzas en eliminar al virus. Yuri no estaba muerto y tampoco iba a convertirse en zombie, porque él era el primer ser humano inmune al virus del planeta.

**Author's Note:**

> Siéntase libre de dejar su comentario o review siempre que sea con respeto <3
> 
> *Me reservo todos los derechos de mi historia y no puede ser copiada total o parcialmente, ni posteada en otro lugar sin mi permiso*


End file.
